All You Wanted
by Akizuki Nakuru
Summary: Many things have been going on in the universe, things were unaware of. Now A Galaxy rest in the hands of this important mission if failed, the earth will disappear
1. The Mission

All You Wanted  
  
  
  
Author Notes: I don't own gundam wing nor the characters, nor do I own Sailormoon  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
Her blue eyes narrowed slightly. Never in her life has she been confused, but the latest mission confused her. Why did she have to go to Colony L1?" she thought. The door opened making the young girl look up.  
  
  
  
"Hey there little one, heard they put you on the latest top mission" a cheerful voice said. The young girl dropped the paper, "It doesn't look like I have a choice in this" she says depressed. Her companion looked at her thoughtfully. "It won't be that bad, after all you get to be with hunky guys" the girl says.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Only you would know that" she says walking out. Her young friend shrugged slightly, "Well I'm the goddess of love" she says. The girl shakes her head, "Your getting to be as bad as rei is" her friend says. "But I can't forget you are the goddess of love" she imitated.  
  
  
  
"Cosmos, you are summoned to leave for your mission now" a voice said. The young girl shakes her yellow hair, with silver streaks in it. "Well good luck Cosmos" the girl says skipping out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You summoned me Guardian of Time?" Cosmos asked. Numerous whispers were heard, "They wouldn't call for cosmos unless it's an important mission" one voice whispered. But the all shut up as she sent them glares.  
  
  
  
The room grew silenced as Sailor Pluto walked in. 'Cosmos this mission, is very important you are to do numerous things" she says. Cosmos narrows her eyes, "I'm the protector of the universe and you want me to, go gather information?" she says.  
  
  
  
Pluto nods as she opens a portal. "This is the portal to leads you to the world, but be warned they are trained" she says. Cosmos mumbles un lady like, making the people in the room cower in fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
So how was it?? Hehe, 


	2. New School, Relena Dorlain PeaceCraft

All You Wanted- New School  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
Cosmos Frowns deeply. The new school looked like it was ruled, by somebody who can't even rule her own country. "Hey look at the new girl" someone whispered. Cosmos just ignored them and continued to walk.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked around the rooms. "Hello there are you lost?" a boy asked. Cosmos turned to see a boy with blonde hair. "No Actually I'm looking for the dorm rooms" Cosmos says politly. The boy nods, "You just turn this corner, and take a right it's the first door on the left" he says.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cosmos looks at her dorm number. "So it's room number 74, but I have a co-ed room" she thought frowning. She opens her door room. Walking in she sees that her roommate isn't here yet, "Oh well first dibs on the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey look here Pluto better happy" she thought. Her blonde was braided. "I wonder where the pacifist wannabe psycho relena" she asked herself. The door opened a crack, cosmos turns to see a boy stand there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Wufei, where is your room?" he heard the boy yell. Cosmos narrows her eyes slightly. "Shit I didn't think they would be here" she thought. She smirks coldly.  
  
  
  
"Oh well makes my mission a lot easier" she thought. She heard footsteps heading away from her room. She sighed a relief. Hooking up her computer, she contacts pluto.  
  
  
  
"Hello Cosmos I see your there" she says calmly. "Yes my target hasn't shown up yet" she says. Pluto nods, "Don't worry your target will show up" she says. Cosmos just glares at her, "I can't wait forever" she says.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cosmos breaks the contact. Walking out of her dorm, she looks around the academy. She smiles slightly, as she watches the cheery blossoms fall. "So I see you like cheery blossoms?" someone asked. Cosmos nods her head, not bothering to turn around.  
  
  
  
  
  
The figure stands besides Cosmos. Cosmos stares at her, noticing the girls honey blonde hair. The girl looks and smiles at her. Cosmos just sneers at her.  
  
  
  
"I'm Relena Dorlain PeaceCraft" the girl says. Cosmos smiles slightly and shakes her hand. Cosmos then walks off. "Wait a minute I didn't catch your name" she says.  
  
  
  
Cosmos turns around and smiles. "You'll learn my name in due time Ms. PeaceCraft" she says. Leaving Relena to look dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
"You think Cosmos could at least be at least, a little sociable" someone says. The girl gets bonked on the head, "She is a trained warrior" Mars yells. Making Venus hide behind mercury.  
  
  
  
"Cosmos is only concerned, about her mission" Pluto says walking in. The three figures watch the portal.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
All You wanted: Meet Duo Maxwell 


End file.
